


Retribution

by SerenityXStar



Series: Battle at the Museum [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cause they amuse me, Defiance, Fighting, Jedediah being.. Jedediah, M/M, More made up tags, Not enough to get squicky, Octavius being forceful, Tiny bit if cum play, Unexpected Sexy times, at first anyway, hopefully, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A flash of movement caught his eye and Jedediah looked up just in time to see Octavius striding up to him. He stood quickly, mind going blank. What- how- No one had even shouted an alarm! Before he was even able to speak, to demand to know what, exactly, Octavius thought he was doing here, Jedediah was met with a fist to the jaw.'</p><p>Sequel to Battle Tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. More of this. Because I couldn't help it. But it seems like people kinda like it, so enjoy? There isn't as much dialog in this one, which is a pity, because I like writing Jedediah as a snarky cowboy. But maybe I'll give him a dirty mouth in the next part. Hmm...
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone likes this bit! Comments always make me feel awesome and make me want to write more, so please let me know what you think! I so, so appreciate those that commented o the first part. <3 You're the best.

Octavius studied himself critically in the bit of mirror that hung in the small room, a space that had been designated as his personal quarters years ago. Their diorama might be lacking in some of the comforts a high ranking Roman general might be used to, but they were an efficient and resourceful people.

A last pass through his hair with a comb, likely raided from the Mayans, if the markings were any indication, and he deemed himself ready. His appearance may not remain so carefully put together, but he was putting forth the effort. He considered his cloak for a full minute.

While it was part of his uniform and a physical representation of his station, in this instance, it might get in the way. Leaving it carefully draped over a bar, Octavius stepped out, nodding once to the lower ranking soldier that would be supervising while the general was elsewhere.

The man didn’t look terribly comfortable with his charge.

“General, your helmet and sword-“

“I won’t be needing them.”

“But- but sir! Surely a small honor guard then..”

Octavius kept walking and the soldier scrambled to keep up. “That won’t be necessary.”

The soldier’s tone was clearly a mix of exasperation and alarm. “General Octavius! You aren’t even in full armor! There are hostiles-“

The stop was so sudden, the soldier nearly crashed into Octavius and the two Romans ended up nose to nose. Octavius’ eyes were narrowed; the soldier looked terrified.

“Are you suggesting that I am unable to look out for myself, with or without armor, armed or unarmed? Must I drop you like a stone right here to remind you what,  _exactly_ , I am capable of?”

The soldier drew himself up at attention, shoulders back, eyes forward, rigid, saluting sharply, as if his life depended on it. And it might. “No sir! The men will be supervised through rigorous drills as you have instructed! Everything will be take care of while you take your.. walk!”

Octavius ignored the slight hesitation, turning on his heel to continue on his way while he shot back over his shoulder.

“See that it is.”

The soldier didn’t allow himself to sag in relief, or wipe at the sweat on his brow, or scarcely  _breathe_ until the general was out of sight.

~*~

Octavius had chosen to forgo his usual metal breastplate for the simpler leather that rested underneath. It was a good choice for the climbing he needed to accomplish, as well as allowing him to move more quickly and quietly.

His sandals made no noise as he moved, carefully watching as people came into view. Luckily, the workers were far more interested in singing while they used their tools to beat spikes of metal into the ground. Even if he had made noise, he likely wouldn’t have been heard. Octavius crouched behind a forgotten barrel, his infiltration complete.

Now if he could just find…

Ah, there he was. Conveniently set well apart from the workers and town folk. He was seated on a large rock by a tree, angled slightly behind one of the buildings. There was a slight knoll rising gently to his chosen resting place; that and the angle should serve to hide them from view of those below. And with all of the noise the workers were making, they certainly wouldn’t be heard.

It took Octavius a moment to carefully make his way to the building (Roman generals did not  _sneak_ ), but he made it unseen. And once around the corner, he briskly strode up to Jedediah.

The cowboy had been preoccupied, whittling at a small piece of wood with a pocket knife. It had just been beginning to take shape. He wasn’t sure what it was going to be yet. He always let them take their own form as he worked.

A flash of movement caught his eye and Jedediah looked up just in time to see Octavius striding up to him. He stood quickly, mind going blank. What- how- No one had even shouted an alarm! Before he was even able to speak, to demand to know what, exactly, Octavius thought he was doing here, Jedediah was met with a fist to the jaw.

The punch, like Octavius himself, came out of nowhere and Jedediah found himself down on one knee, wood and knife dropped, a hand to his smarting jaw. He glared up, blue eyes flashing dangerously. His hat had been knocked aside and the Roman’s hand quickly fisted in his hair, keeping him from standing.

“What-“ The word was a growl, but quickly cut off as Octavius pteruges was stripped away, the Roman’s free hand reaching under his loin covering to draw his cock out, already half hard. And angled conveniently towards Jedediah’s lips.

“Boy, are you outta your damn mind?” The words were out before he could think about them, but Octavius simply tightened the hand in his hair.

“You will open your mouth for me, Jedediah.” He gave his length a slow stroke, fisting it, watching the cowboy with dark eyes. Just the sight of Jedediah on his knees, furious expression and all, had him hardening further. Perhaps this was a trend he should be concerned about; he didn’t care.

Jedediah itched to fight. To protest and rave. Maybe knock Octavius down and shove a knee into his crotch. That would serve the bastard right. But his body betrayed him. And he licked his lips. That one small motion, just a flick of the tongue, wetting his lower lip and he could see Octavius’ eyes darken, his pupils blow wide.

‘Well now’ he thought. And ‘Fuck it’ and ‘We’ll see who has the upper hand here’. Jedediah leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of Octavius’ cock and  _sucked_.

It was almost beautiful, the way the Roman’s jaw tightened, the way he squeezed his eyes shut, the noise that he tried to stifle that ended up coming out strangled and desperate. His hips jerked and Jedediah gripped them with both hands, steadying himself and keeping Octavius from thrusting into his mouth. If he was doing this, he damn well wasn’t getting choked.

And oh was he doing it. He put his all into it, sucking hard as he bobbed his head, rubbing with his tongue, humming low in his throat to press the vibrations into Octavius’ cock, all the while staring up with a defiant glint in his eyes.

It was endlessly satisfying to watch the Roman fall apart.

Octavius had had plans for this encounter. Jedediah on his knees, Jedediah giving in, the balance of power tipping back into his favor. But once those lips were wrapped around him, all of his carefully formulated strategies dissolved. He could only hold on, trembling faintly with each flick of a clever tongue, trying and failing to keep the embarrassing noises that wanted to escape at bay.

It took far less time than he’d planned, Jedediah somehow never actually giving in to him, despite being on his knees and sucking his cock. He didn’t offer a warning. He at least wanted the satisfaction of coming in Jedediah’s mouth. And a moment later, with a sinful brush of teeth over the head of his cock, he was, groaning long and low, his hips jerking ineffectually in the vice-like grip that held them.

He could do nothing but pant and shake, staring down at the cowboy. Jedediah pulled back slowly, not breaking eye contact until he pointedly turned his head and spat, pearly while splattering the dusty ground. Octavius didn’t miss that damnable tongue though, swiping over a reddened, slightly swollen lower lip.

He had just enough strength in his limbs left to grip Jedediah’s shirt and haul him to his feet, pushing him back until he was against the tree. He sank to his knees, fumbling with the cowboy’s jeans, tearing them open, all but swallowing his cock (rock hard and wet with precome, _leaking_. He couldn’t help but both snort internally and preen a bit at the reaction.)

Jedediah shouted, both hands flying to the back of Octavius’ head, gripping, cradling. He was so damn close and he’d be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so fucking  _good_ \- Octavius did that thing with his tongue that he seemed to be so good at, some sort of swirling, flicking thing, and Jedediah tried, he really did, biting down hard on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut-

There was no was he was going to hold out, not with the way Octavius was sucking and swallowing and  _growling_ around him. He gave in with a raspy moan, shivering with the waves of it, hot and cold and everything all at once. Jedediah blinked his eyes open, feeling high and wrung out and confused, watching as Octavius pulled back slowly, tucked his dick back into his jeans.

He stood, keeping his eyes fixed on Jedediah’s as he reached his full height, leaned in. His lips met the cowboy’s and he could see those blue eyes flutter closed, held the kiss to feel his partner’s lips part. He pressed just a little closer and angled his head slightly for a more secure fit.

And then Octavius parted his own lips and pushed with his tongue, flooding Jedediah’s mouth with his own come.

He could feel Jedediah freeze, his entire body going tense, still in shock and indecision. A heartbeat. Then another and Octavius began to worry that perhaps he wasn’t going to leave with more that just a few bruises on his knees and knuckles. One second more and Jedediah melted back against the tree with a groan, swallowing as he gripped the back of Octavius’ neck, sucking greedily at his tongue

Octavius answered with his own groan, sharing the taste, letting Jedediah chase the flavor. When he finally pulled back, their breathing quickened once again, Jedediah leaned forward after him before remembering himself, dropping his hands and slumping back.

Octavius couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him. Lips swollen, eyes glazed, hair mussed. The picture of debauchery. “As I thought.”

Without another word, he stepped away, rearranged his loin cloth and then turned, marching away. He snagged his pteruges from the ground and settled it back in place without breaking his stride and Jedediah could only watch as he disappeared the way he’d come.

**Author's Note:**

> Pteruges - in case anyone forgot, 'skirt' made of leather strips commonly worn by Roman soldiers


End file.
